In Sickness and in Health
by MyNameIsSt.Jimmy
Summary: Will and Elizabeth are fianlly getting married, but what happens when things go terribly wrong? I wrote this when the movie first came out so its kindof old, lol. Better than it sounds, I promis. R


Elizabeth was walking down the streets of Port Royale and there was a faded expression on her face. her eyes were dimmer and less glossy as ussual. she was quite upset. her and Will had gotten into a fight the night before. she sighed as it started to rain. her hair slowly began to straighten out as it became drenched with rain water. she continued to walk when she stopped. she thought she had seen Jack walking into a bakery. she rushed to the bakery door and opened it hoping to see Jack. As Jack stepped into the bakery, he curled his beard with his fingers. The selection was wider than he would have thought. "...The jam roll? or the ham roll...oh they have chocolate slices too? This store is amazin!..." Jack cried, as his eyes glanced over the foods."jack!" Elizabeth cried as she saw him standing at the counter of the store. she ran up to him and hugged him. "its been a while Jack," she said her eyes beaming. she smiled and her perfect teeth glitte red in the light from the chandelier. she could smell the sea upon jack...and rum, "i told you, rum makes even the most decent man into scoundrels" she said laughing at Jack. she was so glad he was here. Jack was surprised to see Elizabeth. "...Well luv, we all have our bad habits..." he said before looking back to the counter with a hidden smile. Pointing to the shop keeper, Jack asked. "...ye must be a wise and bold man...to have such a feast on ye hands.." Jack said, getting closer to the trays of food. As the old man behind the counter smiled and looked to Elizabeth, Jack grabbed a chocolate slice and hide it in his coat.Jack then turned to Elizabeth as the shop keeper helped out a real customer. "...Okay, lets get outta 'ere liz..."

Will sat at his desk in his bedroom thinking bout why he said all those rude things to Elizabeth the night befor...he new he had to do something to make it up to her.

Elizabeth saw this and said nothing. poor jack...she thought. she grabbed his arm and looked him in the eyes. they were gorgeous eyes she thought then put the thought to the back of her mind, "Why dont you come to my place?" she asked, "i'm sure the commmadore would be delighted to see you." she giggled. she looked at jack and all his rugged beauty. she sighed. why was she thinking these things? she loved Will...didnt she?Jack's eyes lit up at Elizabeth's request for him to visit her home. "...Tis a grand and wonderous idea lass...I'll come with ye, there be some dangerous men on these streets. Gotta keep an eye out for 'em..." Jack commented and began to eat his bakery treat.Will set out to look for Elizabeth. He loved this woman, he didnt want to let her go. He would give his life for her...He whent down to the area he thought she might be then saw her in the bakery. He ran to the bakery .."Elizabeth!" he said as he walked in to the store. "I apal ogize greatly for what I said Elizabeth. I ask for your forgivness. I love you and you know that. Right?" Will asked Elizabeth, taking her hand."will," whispered elizabeth, "i..." she let a single tear roll down her flawless cheek. she didnt know what to say. she loved Will, but he had said some things last night she could never forget. she wished he would ask her to marry him. but he hadnt asked her in all this time. she was beginning to loose hope. she sighed as she looked in to his crystal-like eyes. she could never forgive those eyes, "will...you must do something...that i've wanted you to do...but you havent...then i shall forgive you!" she said and began to slowly walk to the door. Jack's eyes dashed towards the docks as he saw black smoke pouring into the sky. "...Me pearl.." he whispered. With that his eyes darted from Will and Elizabeth and then he ran off towards the docks, dropping his bakery treat.Will in a daze thinking the worst was about to happend said "What i s it Elizabeth...I would shoot the moon down for you" he was frightend that that was the end of every thing. He was dizzy and felt alone at that moment. this is it...its over.he wisperd under his to the docks, Jack could smell the scent of a fire not too far off. Inside, Jack was full of terror. Was his ship under attack? liz turned to will and walked towards him, "you would shoot down the moon you say..but would you commit your love...would you ask for marriage?" she asked of him. she sighed and turned believing he would say nothing at all. her words must have left a mark. they had to have.

she continued to walk towards the door.Will, suddenly thinking that this is the opportune moment kissed Elizabeths hand,then he got down on his knees and started to cry...Elizabeth has never seen anyone cry as hard as he has in a long while.At this moment she started to cry as well, for she then knew Will was a strong man to actually say something after what she said to him.He look up at her, tears streaming down his face,and said "Elizabeth I love you to the end of the univers and back.I want to have your kids! I want to share the last name Turner with you! I want to show you every embrace you should have.I want you to be the firs person I see when I wake up every morining.Elizabeth, I want you to be my wife." Elizabeth looked down at Will. Her breath was taken and she was in shock! The only thing she could get out was a small and silent gasp, than a pause, than a small smile and a nodd. Will took her by the hand with a few tears on his cheek s and took her home.

later...

Elizabeth walked along the dock in a nice light pink ball gown with ruffles on the ends of the sleeves and at the bottom. upon her head was worn a fancy pink ladies hat to match from which her long amber locks hung down onto her chest and back. in her left hand she carried a small umbrella. the unbrella was white with light pink flowers sewed in along the edges. she smiled revealing all her white teeth and looked out seaward. her glassy brown eyes shone with wonder and excitement. today shall be the day, she thought to herself. she sat down on the dock and removing her pink heels, she dipped her dipped her feet in the chilly water. she let the ocean spray blow onto her face letting it wear into her clothes so when she returned to the mansion someone she owned would still smell the sea.Will went up to jack and yelled "Jack, She said YES! Elizabeth and I are to get married!""alright now where are ya gettin married have ye figred that out yet mate?"Jack said looking at him with wide eyes. "No we have not" said Will with a joyful expression on his face..."Tortuga?''Will laughed loudly. Jack simled and said "Well actually that isnt a bad idea!"... Will shook his head and said "No Jack, it is...I think that island you and Elizabeth were stranded on would be good." They both walked down to the dock where Elizabeth sat, and sat with her and watched the sun fly by.

Later that night...

Will thought about how his life will change. He looked down at Elizabeth,her hand gentley on his bare chest...Elizabeth is a fine woman and...he never loved any one like he did her...how will he tell her he loved her every night and morining? how will she say it back? how will he show her, and give her, every embrace she deserved? he watched her lay there, wondering her dreams...He thought about this untill he drifted off into his own dreams...Elizabeth woke up a few hours after Will fell asleep... she stood on the balcony with a fadded expression on her face...Was she doing the right thing? She loved Will didnt she? Was she even ready to take the name Elizabeth Turner? Or was it Jack she loved? Will woke up to the sounds of Elizabeths sobs...He didnt know what to do. He walked up 2 her and wraped his arms around her..."Elizabeth...Why are you crying. Your too beautiful to be crying..." that wasnt enuff he thought to himself...What was the right and perfi ct thing to say? "Or are you not sure about the wedding?" Elizabeth looked and smiled at him. She didnt know. She looked deeply into his dark crystal like eyes, the moon and stars reflected off them. She saw a shooting star in his eyes. She then knew what to tell him. "Darling, I dont know what to say...If I knew I-" "You love Jack to?" Will inturupted."Im sory I didn't mean to stop you from what you where going to say" He said looking away from Elizabeths cold eyes quickly."Well'' Elizabeth said, her voice shaking. "Yes." She started to cry and went home as fast as she could...Will sat in a chair on the balcony, watching the fair lady leave his home. The name that came to his mind at that she might love at that moment was: JACK.

She walked to the docks and was supprised to see Jack. She went up to him and hugged him and weeped loudly in his arms. He pulled her away so he could see her face. "Elizabeth? Whats wrong?" "I dont know what to do" Elizabeth weeped. "I love Will but I also love...Some one else" Jack seemed then full of pity and sorrow at the same time. He threw his arms around her. "Hush, hush. Now tell me luv, who is this...Some one that you speek of?'' Elizabeth looked into his eyes. His eyes, too, reflected the moon and stars. She saw a small shooting star in them as well. "Jack, tis you!" She said through her tears. Jack was stuned. "Elizabeth, I dont know what to say!" He said.

She looked at him and said, rubbing her face, "Neither do I."

Full of Choices

Elizabeth was walking around Port Royal. the next day, thinking about last night. 'Jack is a pirate and thats all he does, but what about the other night with Will. Those things he said will stick with me, yet I already said yes and I do love him...I think'. Jack jumped out of the bushes and startled Elizabeth. "Ello love, I stole bread! Ha ha! This is the best bread in Port Royal!" Elizabeth looked at the bread and smiled, "Quite expensive peice to!" Jack looked at her, "I know, I'm bloody briliant." He went past her and walked away hideing the bread in his jacket like nothing was wrong, Elizabeth laughed, and contiued walking. She went out to the docks again where she found a strange man that she has never seen in Port Royal. "Ello? Who are you?" The man looked at her and smiled. I am just some man from some where else." Elizabeth got closer to him, "I asked who you were." He lit a pipe and smiled an uncomfortable, cold smile. "Who are you?" ELizabeth looked at him and answerd. "Elizabeth... Swann... I am the Govenors daughter." The man took a big puff of the pipe and nodded, "Really? Is that so?" Elizabeth nodded nevously. The man got really close to her to the point where their noses were touching, "Well... Elizabeth... I'll see you around." He walked away. Elizabeth felt frozen and violated.

She was walking around the docks again later that night. She whent to Commidor Norington just to see him and talk to him. He looked at her "Why did you choose not to marrie me?" Elizabeth looked at him, "Because I love Will!" He looked at her and shook his head. "No... Thats not it. I can tell you could care less about Will!" "Thats NOT true!" She yelled and left. She went and walked on the docks again where she saw another man. He looked at her, "Elizabeth?" She looked closer at him and noticed that it was just Will. "Oh am I glad to see you!" She said as she embraced him. Will did not hug back, he kept his arms down. He quickly moved a-side away from Elizabeth and stared at the water. "What is wrong?" She said putting her hand on his shoulder. Will pushed it away lightly and looked at her with tear filled eyes. She saw no stars in his eyes... Just the half way covered fadded pale moon. He looked deep into her eyes, "And here is you descition to make... To choose eather me or Jack... I do not know who you will choose but as long as it is the right descition for you." And he walked away, right passed Elizabeth with out a word, wisper, hug, nor kiss. Elizabeth felt hated and unwanted. She looked up at the water, everything was blurry because of the tears filling her eyes. Will hates me now, she thought. She wiped the tears away as more tears started to fall. She looked then at a ship that was at the dock next to the very dock she was standing. The unwantedness built up as she walked toward the dock. She saw a man on the ship.

She silently got on the ship. The man looked around startled as he heard Elizabeth's shoes click on the wood. He saw Elizabeths womanly figure. "A, you! You cannot be on this here ship miss!" Elizabeth ran up to him and pushed him off the ship. "I cant swim! Help, help!" He cried. Elizabeth seemed to not care and single-handedly opend the sailes. Just then a hand turned her around as she noticed it was Commidor Norington and about seven men. Norington sighed, "Jillett, go get some irons." Elizabeth looked to her side and noticed two men pulling the one she pushed off the ship out of the water. They laid him down on the shore. One of the men looked up at the Commidor, "Es' dear sir." Jillett gave him the hand cuffs and Norington put them on Elizabeth. As he did so he sighed again, "I'm very sorry about this Elizabeth." She looked at him, "No your not James, if you were sorry you would give me a second chance. But you are doing this to get back at me for not loveing you. Is that not it?" He finished locking the cuffs and looked at Jillett, then the other men. "Take her away." He said. Elizabeth smiled to herself as if she was proud of what she had done.

When they got to the jail and locked her in the last cell to the left. Elizabeth put her face agenst the bars and looked at the men. "This is my cell, do not put anyone else in here." The men rolled their eyes as Elizabeths father walked in. "Elizabeth! How could you! My own daughter! Comiting murder!" Elizabeth smiled and looked her father straight in the eyes, "Dont forget a thief." The Govenor let a single tear roll down his face. He gave Elizabeth a look of dissapointment. He slowly turned and left as the other men did. Elizabeth laid down on a patch of straw and fell asleep smileing.

The next morning Elizabeth awoke to the sound of banging on the bars. "You have a visitor." The man said and moved to the side. Will walked in. He stared at her. "I made my descition." She said with a smile. Will just continued to stare as Elizabeth continued, "If you find away to get me out of this cell with out breaking the law, I will marrie you." Will looked at her with afew tears rolling down his face. "I can't do that Elizabeth... I can't tell you how dissapointed I am." Elizabeth laughed, "Blah, blah, blah. What, you don't wanna marrie a crazy girl! The more fun it might be?" Just then Jillett and another man walked in with Jack in irons. "What are you here for?" Elizabeth said. "I got caught for stealing the bread... What did you do?" Will looked at Jack, "Much worse than stealing bread." And he looked at Elizabeth, "You know I thought I loved you... But I was wrong... Good-bye Elizabeth." Will turned and left. Elizabeth's smiled started to fade. She then relized what she had done. They put jack in the cell next to hers and took his irons off. "I killed a man and attempted to steal a ship." She said as her tears filled her face. She coverd her face with her hands. Jack seemed impressed and dissapointed at the same time. Elizabeth began to hum a little tune to herself. Then she began to weep, "I do love him. Me and him are supposed to marrie! But now I cannot because he does not love me!" Will listend at the door where Elizabeth cannot see him. He continued to shout and cry, "I did not mean to do what I did. I would have brought the ship back and about the man... I did not mean to kill him. It was shallow water. I did not think he would drown." Will then listend to the Commidor and the Govenor talk about Elizabeth. He got closer to them but they did not take notice.

"Well, she killed the man and almost stole the ship!" Yelled the Commidor. "We cannot let her live in the cell! We will have to hang her! That is the only thing we can do, Govenor Swann." The Govenor shook his head. "I beg of you, please so not kill my daughter. Though she did wrong..." Will walked to them, "How about giveing her another chance? She did not mean to kill the man and the ship, she was going to return it..." Will beged. "It was what I said that made her do it! And just now I told her that I didn't love her... But I lied... I love her and I want to marrie her." The Commidor sighed irritatedly, "Jillett!" Jillett walk up to the Commidor and nodded his head to Will and the Govenor then looked at Norington, "Yes sir?" "Let the girl out of her cell." "Ye... Ye... Yes sir." The Commidor looked Will straight in the eye, "Know that I'm not doing this for her or you... I'm doing this for... For.. For Govenor Swann..." He walked away and Elizabeth ran out and threw her arms around Will and he did so back. They pulled away slightly and stared into each others eyes. "l am sorry Elizabeth, l do love you. And l still would like to marrie you." Elizabeth kissed the tip of his nose and and smiled. "And l to you, Will. You take my breath away and every time you touch me l'm happy and chills run up and down my spine. I choose you to marrie. I don't like Jack as much as l thought l did... Only you." Will looked at her with bright eyes, "How did you come up with that descition?" Elizabeth put her chin on his shoulder. "When you love someone you can't stop thinking about how you will end up with them and how much you really love them and want from them. You can't stop thinking of them and you miss them more and more every second you are away from them... And that is how l know that you are the one for me." A small tear ran down Wills face as he looked into her eyes. Will put his hand on her cheek and kissed her, "Well... We should be planing the Wedding now." Said Govenor Swann.

"It's alittle tight at the back." Said Elizabeth to her friend Jolean. "Oh, l'm sorry. l'll lossen it a little. There how's that?" Elizabeth smiled, "Perfect." Elizabeth turned and looked at her reflection in the mirror. "Elizabeth you look stunning! I am amaized. It'll take Will's breath away... He'll prolly have a heart attack." Elizabeth and Jolean giggled. Then there was a knock on the door of Elizabeth's room. Jolean opened it. "Oh my Elizabeth. You are apsolutly devine..." Said Govenor Swann. "Well... Are you ready?" He asked putting his arm out. Elizabeth took a deep breath and put her arm in his. "This is your big day." He kissed Elizabeth on the cheek and looked behind her to only see Jolean walking alone behind them. "Oh wait!" Elizabeth grabbed Jolean's arm and pulled her to the door where Jack was standing. (Jack was let out of his cell because he only stole bread... No big deal). "Jack... This is my best friend Jolean... You will be walking down the isale with her, Jolean this is Jack... The one l was telling you about." Jolean wisperd to Elizabeth "He's handsome..." Jack smiled. Jolean and Jack went arm-in-arm right away and Elizabeth and her father did so to.

Will looked down the isale. The whole town was there. He saw Jack start to walk down the isale with Jolean. When they got up there Jack Looked at Will "Yer the luckiest man alive." He said. Jolean stood oppisite of Will and Jack. Jack nudged Will and Will looked at him. "Here she comes," he said. Will looked and gasped. Jolean smiled and fixed the top of her red satin dress. Elizabeth smiled and looked at Will. She looked down and make sure her white dress was ok and took a deep breth. The Govenor looked at Elizabeth, "Here we go." And they began to walk down the isale. Before they got there, Govenor Swann sat down in the front chair and Elizabeth started to get nervouse. She stoped and took a deep breath and walked up to Will. They went hand in hand as the minister sopke. Finaly it was the moment... "I now pronounce you husband and wife..." Elizabeth took and other deep breath and Will's hands were shakeing..."You may kiss the bride!" Will did so and everyone started to cheer. They walked back down the isale and so did Jolean and Jack.

When they were getting ready for the after party. Elizabeth hugged Jolean and laughed. "I am married! I will be walking down the street and every one will be like, 'Hello Mrs. Turner!' 'Good day Mrs. Turner' "

She said in excitement. Jolean fixed Elizabeths dress at the top of her bodace, "Thank you, Jolean, for comeing here on such short notice. I also apologize, I draged you out of you humble home to come here just two days before this very day." They embraced. "You dont need to apologize, Beth", Jolean continued, "I was waiting for you to drag me up here. Its so good to be here again."

Sakiatay- I know, its all over the place. This started out as a RP, but I used it for a story, so. Thank you to the RP people that let me use this! I will try to update this.


End file.
